


ruminate on the rubicon

by toro (sapoeysap)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/toro
Summary: coffee machines, over stewed green tea and john lewis cotton.or, the puzzle pieces metaphors are strong.
Relationships: George Russell/Nicholas Latifi/Alex Albon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	ruminate on the rubicon

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short pitch that i liked enough to post. but it's not really my best in terms of writing skills. 
> 
> as per usual this is fictional i don't believe this really is a thing

Alex should not have drunk as much as he has drunk, but those are decisions made by a past Alex, a fool. Current Alex groans into awareness cursing himself, the hangover is not bad, because he is essentially still drunk. Awareness of his surroundings follows, the arm wrapped around him and its familiarity, the soft skin of the neck he’s snuggled into, accompanied by the salty fresh scent of George.

The morning wood pressed into his ass from behind does not feel as familiar, nor do the hands that are pressing into Alex’s waist in an imitation of a hug. Easy enough, for the thoughts to tumble through his mind, that the bed mate behind him is Lando. Someone that George and Alex have dutifully let share bed space with them on multiple occasions, but all those occasions are marked by one thing, there nonsexual nature. Which is why Alex’s brain is ruling out the presence of Lando, because the body behind him, is too lanky and broad in a different way to be that of there younger friend.

Alex takes a few deep breathes, shuffles away from his position curled up in George’s neck to stare at his boyfriend until he awakens. George is already awake, looking down at Alex through long lashes. George looks concerned, not in the hungover way either. His mouth forms the words.

_Don’t panic_

Alex is a rational level-headed man, but when your boyfriend mouths at you Don’t Panic when you lie in bed together in varying states of drunkenness, who can blame him for doing just that.

It’s not graceful his next movements. The way he flails out of the middle of the bed, flinging duvets and bodies to the ground in a heap of John Lewis cotton. George survives the onslaught barely, clinging to the mattress with his fingertips. By the time Alex is done, now in the middle of the chaos strewn around the bed, he’s wide eyed and a little more settled. Probably the remaining alcohol flowing itself out.

‘Sorry’ comes a very polite voice from the duvet lump on the floor.

‘We didn’t have sexy if that’s what your worried about. Honest morning wood. Promise’

Alex peers over the side of the mattress, looks down at the lump covered in heavy down duvet on the floor. Pulls the covers back in the way you do as an adult at Christmas receiving a present from a relative, you’re not sure off. Nicholas is lying in the heap with a quizzical eyebrow quirked up, and a small smile playing on his face.

‘Can I get back on the bed now?’

Three nights later, when Alex’ is thrusting into George while he sloppily makes out with Nic as the Canadian uses his boyfriends’ mouth. Alex find’s he has no room to complain about the situation. Or the way Latifi seems to be sneaking so easily into their lives. In a way he never did when they were a Formula lower. He’d worry about the fact that he’s now apparently dating two teammates, but George is clenching around him and Alex falls over a precipice before the dark clouds that are thoughts take over.

George is ruminating on something that isn’t his shitty season just gone or the uphill battle to come, this is a concern. George knows this, yet his brain continues to turn the scenario over and over. A complicated puzzle and he holds the final three pieces in his hand, they should be easy to slip into place. But George can’t quite get them to sit right. Alex Is ever the dutiful boyfriend. Plays up for the crows and the Instagram comments that hide their love as a media friendly bromance. All the while bringing George flowers, gifts so well thought out that don’t make George feel like a girl, but instead make him text Seychelle as an apology for not doing better by her.

George himself is a tricky puzzle piece, squiggling out of his own grasp with indecisiveness, lack of clarity outside of the car, borderline thirst trap with an empty brain. So unlike before all this.

The stumbling puzzle piece is Nicholas, the way the Canadian has slipped into their lives, and the way George want’s him to start inhabiting the bed he shares with Alex but is too scared and unsure to tell Alex about this.

The answer is not, get drunk, wake up still dizzy on the alcohol high and not the low, but its what the three of them do. As George clings on to the bed, watches his boyfriend watch Nicholas squirm a morning boner away on the floor. George hears the puzzle pieces slide into place. Easy then, a few days later to find themselves sober and talking it all through like adults, he’s the baby of the group, but doesn’t allow himself to be a passenger to the discussions. No chaperone needed for Mr Russell today.

Nicholas tastes of expensive coffee, a different palate to the way Alex tastes of bitter purposefully over stewed Green tea.

The bed is soft underneath George’s knees, even though he likes the mattresses to be hard, Alex had won the fight in the middle of IKEA. Nic’s cock is tangy, heavy on his tongue, while Alex splits him in half from behind. George find’s himself falling into the abyss first, splattering the sheets and pushing obscenities into his teammate’s pubes in a broken moan.

They eat low carb homemade pizza afterwards, stand in the kitchen in their boxers throwing things on top of premade dough while music plays through the sonos via Alex’s phone.

_I want you to feel familiar to me, like déjà vu familiar to see_

This does feel familiar, it settles into the three of them, a continuation of a healthy build up. George can’t think more, from the kitchen chair digging into his ass, and his two boyfriends on their knees in front of him, sucking him off with shared quirks in their eyebrows.

And Nicholas, when asked by Claire what exactly is going on between George and Alex, just in case it’s something she might need to know because George isn’t exactly forthcoming. Well Nic smiles a devious smile and say’s ‘there just puzzle pieces, that fit together really well’. Leaving out the fact that he’s a guiding hand that helps put the puzzle together as well.

**Author's Note:**

> rubicon as in the line drawn not as in the river 
> 
> the song mentioned is 4tounce by johnny utah  
> the line about george being the youngest of them is paraphrased from fiona apple's extraordinary machine.


End file.
